Sneaky Sickness
by McGiggle
Summary: Title is a struggle! A little AU! SickFic! Hermione hates/fears the hospital wing and being sick. She doesn't have time for it. She does however gets ill and will do whatever to hide it. Will she be able to trick her husband, the staff and all of Hogwarts? T because I'm cautious. First fanfic! so please review?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I own nothing- I wish but no

This is my first story so be kind

* * *

Hermione's POV

It was another long day teaching at Hogwarts and I could feel it catching up with me. I didn't have time to be sick ever but especially right now. Christmas break was coming up so everyone students and professors alike were anxious and ready for the holiday. yet we still had another month to go. I had to plan for midterms, grade papers, prepare next term's lesson plans. I didn't have time to be sick. I also hate to be cared for. I am independent and i like to keep it that way. I also hate the hospital wing. Its so lonely and too clean and just dreadful. I just had to make it to holiday then I could relax. I couldn't wait to catch up with Harry, Ron, Ginny and all the other Weasleys.

It was also going to be Severus's and mines third Christmas together. Yes we have been married for almost 3 1/2 years. He is my one true love.

Arriving at the Great Hall pulled me out of my daydream. I headed up to the front table with a little less spring in my step hoping no one noticed. Minerva Mcgonagall sat in the Headmistress seat, next to her my dear Severus Deputy Headmaster (sorry if thats not the proper term). I also saw all the other professors including Neville the Herbology professor and Lee Jordan our flying/ Quidditch professor and me Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryfindor house. I took up my spot between Severus and Neville ready for the meal to begin.

Severus look at me with a slight look of concern "What took you so long? You are usually the first one here"

"Oh" I said picking up my glass so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. Severus always knows when I'm lying. "I took the scenic route you know long Monday had to clear my head" Severus look placated and Headmistress McGonagall began the meal. I was safe for now.

I knew I was getting sick but if Sev or Poppy found out I would be tied to a bed for the next year. A little over protective is an understatement for both of them. I thought Poppy was bad as a student but she is even more protective of the staff and Sev- don't get me started on him. He would like to keep me in a plastic bubble when flu season comes around. Thankfully Poppy was at the other end of the table chatting with Hagrid and Severus was discussing something with Minerva. I was left alone to pick at my meal- I truly wasn't that hungry-in peace.

Dinner was over and before i knew it I was heading off to bed with Severus but not before once again he questioned my health. I knew he was on to me but good news neither of us had evening patrol so hopefully I could sleep this bug off before it became too obvious.

* * *

I awoke in the early morning with a pounding headache, sore throat and super congested. I stumbled into the bathroom praying not to wake Severus. I looked in the mirror and I looked worse than i felt. I had huge bags under my eyes, my curly hair was a frizzy mess, and I had sweat glistening off my forehead. I looked super sick no way Severus was letting me out like that. I checked the time 5:27 AM knowing we would both have to be up soon I put on some glamour improving my looks so hopefully I could sneak pass Severus looking healthy when he woke up if not I had a backup plan. Severus might be a cunning Slytherin snake but he had no clue what this Gryfindor could do so I slumped off to bed in hopes of enjoying a few more minutes of sleep.

* * *

Okay guys this is just an intro chapter not much dialogue but i plan on it to get better i just find first chapter the hardest. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still dont own HP**

**woo hoo second chapter hopefully this will be better than the first!**

* * *

Hermione's POV (which I'm pretty sure the whole story will be in her POV but hey ya never know)

* * *

I awoke too soon but I had Sev murmuring in my ear and stroking my hair. "Wake up Hermione. Wake up honey. We have to go teach those dunderheads."

"Severus Tobias Snape!" I exclaimed "You take that back those children are ..." I broke off into a coughing fit and my voice was surprisingly horse. Sev immediately turned on the lights and summoned a glass of water. Thankfully the coughing fit was short lived. But that didn't stop Severus from getting that look.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked concern dripping from his voice.

"Sev I'm fine I promise just a tickle in my throat." He gave me that I-don't-belive-a-word-you're-saying-look. "Severus really you are being ridiculous" I say trying to play it down. "Now if you don't mine I am going to hit the showers" I begin to sit up only to be pushed back into bed by my husband.

"Oh no you don't Hermione you will sit right there you feel warm and with that cough I'm getting the thermometer." I lie back in defeat. "And don't even think about moving" he calls "or I'll call Poppy immediately." And so the games of me avoiding being sick andthe dreaded hospital wing have begun.

* * *

Severus returned quickly with that blasted device. "Now please open up Hermione."

"No Severus I'm not even sick." I protest. "It was just dust or something."

"Hermione I know we live in the dungeons but you know as well as I do we keep this place pretty clean and there is no dust."

"Why do you always have to be such a smart ass Sev?" I ask knowing I'm not going to win this one but I have a back up plan. I really always have had one for when I get sick so I can continue working and not stay in bed all day.

"Because. Now open up darling or shall I call Poppy" I obeyed immediately- Poppy was not part of the plan and if she became involved it was a one way trip to the hospital wing.

The thermometer beeped and Sev pulled it out from my mouth for the reading in an indiscernible expression. "Whats the damage Healer Sev?" I ask jokingly

"You are at an even 100F degrees." He said

"Oh good" I said "Now will you please let me up so I can get ready for work."

Once again he pushed me back down. "No Hermione you are staying in bed today."

"But why its only 100F degrees? Its not even that bad?" I asked.

"Hermione it might not be that bad now but if we let your body heal it now you wont get worse. Okay? " I nodded in agreement and he kissed me on the forehead. "which is also why you are going to lay down while I get ready for work then I will take you to the hospital wing."

"Sev no! Please I hate the hospital wing you know it- you said so yourself its not that bad. Can i just stay here in bed instead? You can give me the right potions you know you are the Potions Master here." I asked pleadingly

He contemplated my offer. Then said "Alright darling since your fever is so low I will let you stay here today but if you feel worse you have to promise to call me okay?" I nod. "And you have to take all the potions I give you okay?" I nod once more. "And if i catch you out of bed you will be in so much trouble so help me Merlin"

" I understand Sev and thank you." I say with a small smile.

"Your welcome now I'm going to shower and then I'll bring you some potions". He says with another kiss on the forehead and he's off to the bathroom.

* * *

While he's in the bathroom I'm plotting out my day. I know his schedule and just how to avoid him. Severus's Tuesdays are full so I'm set. Once he leaves me for his early breakfast in the Great Hall so he can go and prepare his classroom then I can get ready and have a late breakfast. Then I usually never go to lunch in the Great Hall anyways something always pops up. Then for dinner Sev will take another early one and try to see me before his evening detention and then I can take a late dinner in the Great Hall. Sev will never know I left bed. What could possibly go wrong?

Sev pulls me from my scheming with the smell of mint tea my favorite and a tray with potions and fresh fruit as he explains " The tea will help soothe your throat along with the pepper up potion and the fever reducer. And eat the fruit its good for you-full of vitamins and minerals. Now I will be back at lunch and right before my detentions. But if you need anything call me okay?" I nod "I know you think my schedule is crazy today but please call me if you need me."

"Sev, I will I promise I just want to sleep this thing off" That wasn't a complete lie either I did want to sleep but I wanted/needed to work more.

"Okay be good Hermione I love you"

"I will Sev and I love you too." And Sev left for the day. Now to put the plan in action.

* * *

**okay chapter 2 done i believe it turned out better than chapter one but chapter 3 is where it starts to get interesting and a lot more sneakier and more character and more fun!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i don't own anything**

**someone did make the point on why is hermione so obsessed with her health? She might seem obsessed but its because she doesn't want to be sick. i believe hermione is such a hard worker much like when she was in school. she doesn't like to take breaks or look weak in front of others. She is very independent and wants to take care of herself. She absolutely hates being doted on. And being sick doesn't allow her to be a hard worker or independent. she is basically running from her problem and doesn't want any help. She also hates the hospital wing and doctors like many people do - shes scared of them. She likes being in control and while being sick in the hospital wing she has no control. Of course, This just my personal take on Hermione being sick.**

******anyways onto chapter 3! yay!**

* * *

******Hermoine's POV**

After Sev left, I quickly gulped down the pepperup potion. I needed to have the steam stop flowing from my ears as soon as possible. I also took the fever reducer and I went to the bathroom for a shower.

In the bathroom mirror, I was shocked by my appearance. I still had the huge bags under my eyes and I looked pretty pale. Its a good thing I already had some glamour on, or else I never would have escaped Sev. After my shower and a lot more glamour I could barely tell I was sick at all. With my work robes on and the steam finally stopping from coming out my ears, I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Once I entered the Great Hall and her great noise I could feel my headache start to return - a small pounding in the back of my head. I shook it off and headed to the great table. Truly it was not my lucky day. The only chair left was between Poppy and the Headmistress herself. Well Sev's chair was also open, but I couldn't take his.

As I took my seat, Poppy acknowledged me with a nod and a smile before returning to her conversation with Neville about some plant Poppy needed. Minerva gave me a puzzled look and spoke to me with confusion. "Hermione I thought you were staying in bed today. Severus told me you were sick."

For some unknown reason Poppy didn't jump in the minute she heard 'sick', but I could feel her eyes watching my every move. God Sev only you would think to cancel my classes and tell the Headmistress. "Oh no Minerva" I try to reassure her "you must have misunderstood Sev. I was sleeping in because I looked so tired last night, and he wanted to prevent a future sickness so I was staying in bed longer than usual but I'm fine".

I prayed both females bought the story as the eyes held their scrutinizing glares at me. Minerva commented "Hermione you do look a little pale though" and I soon felt Poppy's hand on my forehead.

"She isn't warm though Minnie" Poppy said skeptically. And I knew I might be safe. Thank stars for Sev and his fever reducer.

"Okay Hermione since you are not actually sick I guess I won't need to cancel your classes." Minerva said suspiciously. "Its a good thing you came in when you did I almost announced your classes were canceled."

"What can I say I have great timing?" I said with a smirk but the older women did not seem satisfied.

I began breakfast and ate some oatmeal to show my mentors I was actually fine. I wasn't hungry at all-in fact even a bit nauseous, but I had to prove I was fine. I choked down a few bites of oatmeal here and there and when no one was looking I vanished it away.

Minerva ended breakfast and I was off to my classroom ready to teach my only class of the morning - 2nd year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

* * *

I arrived in my classroom before all the students allowing me time to put up the notes for the days lecture. Thankfully this group of children are particularly mellow and shouldn't cause problems. They all filed in and took their seats and prepared for the lecture.

The lecture went by uneventfully. Though halfway through my throat was giving me trouble and the coughing was no help either. But the class ended soon, yet as everyone left I could feel suspicious maybe even concerned glances. I shook it off knowing I had a free period next which should allow me to get some grading done and plenty of time to get back to Severus's and I's chambers before he could.

* * *

General POV

As Professor Snape's (Professor Hermione Snape) students left the classroom everyone could tell something was off with their professor and similar conversations could be heard from the students.

"Did you see how pale she looked?"

"I know and she didn't even walk around while she lectured she just stayed at her desk."

"And that cough that sounded painful"

"Should we tell Professor Snape? I mean shes his wife..."

"Um no do you want to be eaten alive?"

* * *

Hermione's POV

With my free period, I finished grading the 5th years essays and I realized I had exactly 18 minutes to get back to the my chambers before class would over and Sev would come for me. I began the long trek downstairs and soon arrived at my chambers.

I quickly changed to my pajamas and landed in bed just as I heard Sev come in.

* * *

**Yay for chapter 3! Im still debating on what Hermione is sick with (magical or muggle sickness) and on how long she is able to keep up her charade. Any suggestions let me know!**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**okay long time with no chapter... sorry about that one i was just at a stand still ... okay major writers block but hopefully this chapter will be good! i also tried to make it longer to make up for my absence **

* * *

**disclaimer: sadly i still don't own anything harry potter**

* * *

Hermione's POV

Severus swooped into the bedroom with his cloak billowing as it always has. 3 1/2 years of marriage and I still don't know how he manages it. And before I could react his hand was already on my forehead. "Hermione how are you feeling?" he asked voice full of worry.

"Just fine Sev" I replied.

"Hermione you and I both know thats a lie-you feel warmer than this morning now what are your symptoms?" He so more demanded than asked.

I sighed. "Really Sev its not so bad its just my throat...its worse than before" He then gestured me to open my mouth and I obeyed begrudgingly. With a minor lumos charm he inspected my throat.

"Good news its not infected- a little red though. And I still need to take your temperature." He immediately conjured a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth before I could protest. That quick Slytherin. While waiting for the dreaded thermometer beep Sev was giving me a once over. I knew I looked better than I did when he saw me this morning, thank Merlin for glamour charms. Yet I could tell he was confused by my improved looks but worsening symptoms. The beep pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hermione" he said voice full of concern and shock "your temperature is up a whole degree and a half! I don't think we did too well in preventing your illness. I really must insist I take you to Poppy."

"Sev please don't start on that again. I feel fine except my throat really." I said with a sad puppy face. "Please don't make me go to the hospital wing."

Sev only understands that I hate the hospital wing not that I'm truly scared to death of it. Surprisingly I haven't had to go in all my time teaching at Hogwarts which has saved me from telling him. I think my time being petrified in the hospital wing my 2nd year ruined it for me. I was all alone most the time and scared. Now I'm basically scarred for life. Also constant doting and attention from Sev and Poppy and also not being able to work is too much for one girl to handle.

Sev contemplated for awhile before stating "I will give you the proper potions now; and if and only if you are feeling a bit better, and your fever has gone done a bit will I let you stay here instead of the hospital wing."

"Oh thank you Sev. Thank you" I said with a smile. I blew a kiss at him of course can't have him getting sick. He sent me one of his breathtaking smiles in return.

"I'll be right back darling with your potions." he said and with a kiss on my forehead he was gone.

* * *

Severus returned a few minutes later with five potions instead two. "Sev" I asked "why so many potions?"

"Hermione, if you would wait two seconds I will explain I promise there is a reason behind my madness." I blushed at his statement and waited for him to continue. " If you must know the white potion is pepper-up. The blue one is your fever reducer. The pink is for your throat. The red is to prevent infection of your throat. And the green is for your headache that I'm pretty sure you have even though you decided you didn't need to tell me about it." I blushed again

"How could you tell?" I wondered.

"I can just tell and if I told you you would try to mask those signs then I could never tell when you are not 100 percent and what good would that do for us?" he smirked at me while I blushed once again and made a mental note to figure out what those signs were once I felt a bit better.

"Now" he said handing me the pepper-up "bottoms up". I took each potion grimacing at each one's foul taste.

"Sev can't you make these taste better? That throat infection prevention one is awful." I shuddered just thinking about it

"Darling you know this- the potions wouldn't be half as potent if I did that." He replied trying to hide his amusement.

"I know but why do they have to be so dreadful?"

"I think its time for lunch - we have to keep your body strong." Sev smoothly avoiding my question. "Dobby!" he called.

With a pop Dobby dressed in a rainbow tea cozy and mismatched socks including one green and silver striped sock which the silver stripes sparkled and flashed (a gift from Severus) and a tall pink furry one with stars and unicorns that neighed with each step.

"What can Dobby do for Master and Mistress Snape?" he asked with a bow.

"Can you bring lunch for the two of us? Specifically comfort food and Hermione's favorites."

"Of course Master Snape" Dobby replied and with a bow and pop he was gone. Only to return a few minute later with a pop and a tray full of all sorts of goodies including mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, and good ole chicken soup.

"Thank you Dobby" Sev and I both said.

"Its not a problem Master and Mistress Snape. And Dobby is sad to see Mistress so ill. Dobby hopes Mistress feels better soon." Dobby shared his concern with a sad look then disappeared with another pop.

"Sev do I really look that sick?" I questioned.

"No not at all." Sev replied curious of Dobby's strong reaction. "House Elves are just particularly astute with energies and pick up on the smallest abnormalities such as illness. Seeing how you have never been sick it was probably shocking for him" He seem to try to appease both myself and himself with his answer.

Sev then placed the tray in front of me, stripped off that darn billowing cloak and then climbed into bed pulling me into his lap situating us for lunch. He immediately began devouring one of the sandwiches. I slowly started on some mac and cheese. I really do love mac and cheese but I just wasn't that hungry. Sev soon noticed my nonexistent appetite.

"Hermione what is the matter. I see a tray of your favorites, yet you have had maybe three bites." Sev pointed out.

"Well I don't know... I'm just not too hungry. I just want to sleep." I said with a yawn.

"At least have some chicken soup - it is a panacea for any sickness." He said with an urging tone. After a few gulps I was full. Sev could tell too.

"Darling why don't you take a cat nap I'll wake you before I leave. "

I cuddled into him with his chest as my pillow and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Sev calling my name softly. I felt like I had been asleep like 5 minutes maybe and I felt awful. I tried my best to look refreshed, but I could tell I would need more glamour without a mirror.

"How are you feeling Darling?" Sev asked once again with his hand on my forehead.

"Much better Sev." I replied

"Well lets take your temperature and see if you are telling the truth." he said somewhat suspiciously and now I knew I needed more glamour. And soon enough that blasted instrument was under my tongue. It beeped soon enough and Sev was studying the number with an unreadable look.

"So Sev am I all good?" I asked praying for a miracle.

"Hermione no! You are no where near good. Yes, your fever has gone down so I won't be dragging you off to the hospital wing." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. He continued. "But just because you aren't in the hospital wing does not mean you can leave that bed or that you can work. If I found out you have done either Hermione, so help me Merlin, you will be in so much trouble and have earned a one way trip to Poppy. You are pretty sick darling, so please take it easy until I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sev." I replied.

"Good because if anything happened to you Hermione I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He declared. Now if that wasn't a guilt trip I didn't know what was, but I had to keep working I couldn't just sit around. Nope sorry Sev. Me working also kept Poppy from getting suspicious. He continued "Now I am off to teach again. I'll be back after dinner before my evening detentions". He said with a kiss on my forehead and he was gone.

As soon as he left I hopped up but I guess a bit too quickly because I got a bit dizzy. I had to get moving though. Classes began in 15 minutes and I was in my pajamas.

* * *

General POV

Professor Granger's 7th year NEWT class consisted of students from all four houses. They all headed toward her classroom. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 7th years filled the others in on what they heard from their 2nd years

"Yeah apparently the little 2nd years thought Professor Snape looked ill today in class."

"Really are you sure they weren't overreacting?"

"We will have to wait and see but guys specifically you lions and snakes lets not push our luck today."

"What if she is ill?"

"Then well... well we will wait and see before we take any action"

They all seemed to agree on some pact to keep a close eye on their Transfiguration professor.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I was able to get dressed and apply more glamour charms pretty quickly and headed down to my classroom with 5 minutes to spare. Soon my students began filing in. Today was a continuation of one of their practical lessons. They all knew what to do and when the bell rang they got to it.

With practical lessons I of course walk around and observe and offer assistance if needed. Unfortunately I happen to have a dizzy spell or two while walking around, though I'm pretty sure the students were too absorbed in their work to notice. And soon enough the lesson was over and since it wasn't a double period I was done teaching for the day. I once again began marking papers.

* * *

General POV

The 7th year NEWT Transfiguration class students left when the bell rang in shock.

"For once the 2nd years were right!"

"I can't believe she is sick and still teaching."

"Did you guys notice she almost collapsed twice!"

"Her voice was so scratchy too."

"Why doesn't she see Madam Pomfrey ... well at least she should have stayed in bed."

"Guys what are we going to do?"

"Tell another professor?"

"Nah if she is still trying to teach tomorrow then we do something. Honestly I bet shes hitting the sack right now. Don't be surprised when we don't see her at dinner."

* * *

Hermione's POV

I finished half of the papers I was hoping to mark. My head was just killing me and I couldn't seem to focus. I decided to head back to Severus's and I's chambers in case he decided to see me before his early dinner in the Great Hall.

Once I got there I changed into my pajamas and fell into bed before sleep overtook me.

* * *

**So this chapter is the longest Yay! okay i have no clue how hogwarts schedules work so im winging it. i love dobby so how could i not throw him in! i think he might definitely be back. also i might have a snape's pov so that should be interesting. dont worry guys hermione is not gonna make it much longer before she gets caught so yay for chapter 4! **

**please review its greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys im back! and sorry it took so long school sucks and is a time sucker but its okay cuz i finally posted**

**so yay for chapter 5 although it was a struggle snape's pov is one of the hardest POVs and im still not so sure i got him but i tried so bear with me and try to enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: still do no own harry potter**

* * *

Severus's POV

* * *

After a long day full of dunderheads and exploding potions on top of worrying about my wife, I was in no mood for anything else not going my way. Before I had to go to an early dinner I had to check on my beloved wife, my Hermione.

Hermione and I began to fall in love right after the war although we didn't know it at the time. I had always respected Hermione for her brains but the war changed the nerdy, little bookworm to a beautiful, brave woman that stole my heart.

I soon arrived at our chambers to enter and see Hermione's face flushed, and sweat glistened forehead peaking out of the mountain of blankets covering her shivering body. I knew that she had gotten worse over the course of the day, but why so quickly I didn't understand especially since she had been resting all day. What puzzled me most was Dobby's reaction at lunch. I know that house elves are very astute at picking up on the health of their masters sort of like reading auras but different. Why was he so shocked?-I mean I guess everyone thinks of the heroine of the Golden Trio invincible, but still it was a tad confusing.

Hermione began to stir and with a scratchy voice called out for me. I was immediately by her side stroking her hair and calming her. "Hermione what is the matter?" I asked concerned not only for her distress, but the intense heat radiating off her.

"Just another nightmare where you dont make it" she said with a small sob. I immediatley climbed into the bed and pulled he right into my lap cradling and comforting her.

"Hermione, I am right here. I will never leave you. I love you and I will always be here." I said soothingly trying to calm my wife knowing her hysterics would only damge her health more, exhausting her and increasing her fever. "Now love please calm down. You are only going to feel even worse if you keep this up."

" I know" she sniffled turning her head into my chest she calmed down in a matter of a few minutes.

She turned to face me. "Sev what are you doing here?" she questioned "Did I miss dinner?"

"No dalring I made a pitstop to see my lovely wife and make sure she as doing okay before the Great Hall dinner and the evening detentions. " I said with a slight grin "now before I am off again I want to take your temperature because darling you look worse than before. How do you feel?" I questioned.

"Im okay I guess" she responded while breaking eye contect suddenly finding the pattern of the blacnket very interesting

"Hermione" I said in a serious tone lifting her chin so out eyes would meet.

"Okay "she conceded "my head hurts a lot."

"Thank you for being honest love" I said and immediately conjured a thermometer and stuck it under her tongue before she could react.

With a few minutes of glaring and waiting, the muggle device beeped revealing my love was strickened with a fever of 102.4F degree fever. "Hermione love your fever is at its highest point if it doesnt go down a degree within 5 minutes with this stronger fever reducer" I said as I summoned the said fever reducer "I must insist I call Poppy"

I immediately saw Hermione's face tense as she tried to convince me otherwise "Sev really its probably not that bad I think we should leave Poppy out of this."

"We'll see" I responded with suspicison and handed over the fever reducer for her to take then another potion for her headache. She slowly laid back down and snuggled into my robes as we waited in a tense silence waiting for five minutes to be up.

The tricky thing about fever reducers is you can only have one per 6 hours unless circumstances become dire. This is why it is crucial for the patient to remain on bed rest while on fever reducers because if not the body metabolizes the fever reducer much quicker and loses its potency duration, yet the time limit for the next dose remains the same.

The five minutes were soon up and I placed the thermometer under her tongue and more intense waiting took place because neither one of us wanted her in the hospital wing. The thermometer soon beeped and revealed a temperature of 101.1F degree fever. Much lower to my relief. "Hermione you are very lucky little minx" I said with a smile that she immediately returned.

"Now Hermione I am going to go eat in the Great Hall and then attend to my evening detention I should be back around 9:15. If you need anything call me or Dobby understand?" She nodded. "Good now just relax and sleep some more because sleep is the best medicine right after laughter." She giggled at this. I kissed her on the forehead and began to leave before I heard

"I love you sev." Hermione called with a grin.

"i love you to Hermione" I replied and headed on the trek to the great Hall.

I arrived at the beginning of the dinner hours of Hogwarts the Headmistress was there of course and about 1/2 the staff and 1/4 of the students. I took my place next to Headmistress Mcgonagal. who seemed to be in a deep converstion with Flitwick yetshe abruptly turned to me with a concerning yet questioning look "Severus how is Hermione feeling? Better than this morning?" Concern filled her tone.

Of course she would want to know about her little lion, but I cant worry the poor woman Minnie had enough on her plate. "Well Headmistress she is feeling a little worse then this morning, but nothing we cant handle." I said with confidence hoping theall-knowing headmistress would buy it.

Her face immediately brightened "Oh good will she be joining us later for dinner then?"

Not wanting to upset her I said "its possible, it just depends on how she s feeling.

That wasn't a complete lie-if Hermione was actually up to it and was sporting such a fever she would be at this table sometime this evening. Then I asked "So who taught her classes today?"

Then her face once again darkened "Severus really is that some kind of joke? Or a pathetic attempt a lightening my mood?" she questioned with a roll of her eyes then returned to her conversation with Flitwick.

How could I be so dim witted? She was probably offended by that one- she was the previous Transfiguration Professor how could anyone else teach it but her?

I soon finished dinner and was off to supervise my evening detentions.

* * *

**woohoo chapter 5! I hoped you liked it and i apologize for the long wait but i hoped you enjoyed it. I know snape is different but his POV is so difficult too write i attempted this like 5 times and this is the best one i think but i dont think i quite got him but its whatever because i think im done with his pov for awhile chapter 6 will definitely be hermione's.**

**okay i kno its lame but i really loved the awkward convo between sev and minnie i thought it was funny when i wrote it but hey if it wasnt i tried although i do admit it was a bit citcom-y**

**so chapter 6 is where i think hermione will be caught or pretty dang close so keep an eye out for that one and definitely some of her pov so yay!**

**anyways review please !**

**it means a lot :)**


End file.
